


As long as you're with me

by HoeOng



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoeOng/pseuds/HoeOng
Summary: Seongwu knows Daniel has been cheating on him. But turns blind eye cause he doesnt wanna lose him.





	As long as you're with me

Seongwu knows everything  
He knows those silent stares  
He knows all those little touches.  
He knows everything he wished he didnt 

It all started after their comeback showcase. Daniel has been cold to him for days. He dont know the reason why. He tried to talk to Daniel but he's just ignoring him. 

After a successful showcase, he instantly went to the dressing room hoping to see Daniel there and celebrate it with him. 

And yes, he did. Daniel is there. And he's not alone. 

He opened the door and froze with what he saw. 

It's Daniel, hugging sungwoon while kissing his cheek. 

He closed the door before the two could even notice him. 

"Dont worry much about it Seongwu, Daniel is just in his his usual clingy self. Sungwoom hyung is just a brother to him. Dont think too much" 

The second time was when all of them are having their rest time. He spend it with Daniel before but now, he's with the maknae line and Daniel is nowhere to be found. 

"Maybe he's asleep" he thought to himself. 

We went to Daniel's room, hoping to see him awake and cuddle with him. But all he saw is Daniel, sleeping soundly, arms wrapped around Sungwoon. 

He closed the door quietly hoping not to wake the two up. 

"Are they really...... no no way Seongwu, you are dating Daniel and Sungwoon hyung is dating Jisung hyung. There's no way that the two of them will have an affair." he thought to himself. 

Just believe and trust Daniel, Seongwu. 

He did, He believe, He trusted.

Not until he saw the two of them kissing right in front of his eyes. 

Three in the morning when Seongwu felt thirtsty. He looked as his side seeing an empty space. 

"Where is Daniel?" he said and stood up and was about to leave the room. 

As soon as he opened the door, his eyes darted on the two familiar figure. 

It was Daniel and Sungwoon, kissing. Tears started falling from Seongwu's eyes. He closed the door and cried. 

How did they do this? How. Just how the fuck can they cheat. Does Daniel dont love him anymore? Is he not enough? 

Thousands of questions are forming in his head right now, but of all those questions, one thing is for sure. 

He cannot lose Daniel

He heared footsteps getting near. He wiped his cheeks and fixed himself. 

"You can do this Seongwu, Just pretend thay you didnt see anything, Just pretend that you're okay. Just pretend so you wont lose him" he said

The door opened showing the love of his life, Daniel. 

He smiled hiding all the pains he is feeling right now. 

Daniel is shocked seeing Seongwu awake. 

"S-Seongwu h-hyeong" he stuttered. 

"Niellie, where have you been?" Seongwu asked. 

Daniel went near Seongwu, he sat on the bed and held his hand. Daniel sighed. 

"Ong hyung....S-Sungwoon hyung a-and I a-are"

Seongwu kissed Daniel before he could even finish what he is saying. 

Dont say it Daniel, I might break if you do. 

"Shhh, Dont worry about it baby. I love you so much and I dont care. Just dont leave me. As long as you will go to me in the end, then i dont mind." Seongwu said and kissed him again. 

He smiled at Daniel assuring him that it's okay. He pulled him to the bed and hugged him tight. 

"Let's sleep now, I know you're tired." He said. 

"I love you Daniel" he said. 

"Im sorry Seongwu hyeong" Daniel said before drifting to sleep. 

Seongwu kissed his forehead. 

"I cant bare to lose you. It's fine with me if the two of you are in a relationship. It's fine with me if you love him more. Just dont leave me, im begging you. Cause ill lose my mind if you do." he said before falling from sleep.


End file.
